Firey
See BFDI wiki for detailed canon info. Firey is the main protagonist and the winner of BFDI. He dislikes swimming for obvious reasons, and even has a rain shelter ready when faced with rain, as shown in Episode 3. He states that Ice Cube is the opposite of him, and has voted for Ice Cube based on that reason alone. His arch enemy is Coiny, but their hatred has been smaller since BFDI's finale. In Anthony's BFDI/II Camp, he is also a contestant (as Nicholas Strenes, previously infoman117) who placed 14th and was eliminated in the 5th elimination. In Ultimate Objects, he is the head pin. In Object Flash, Firey is a protagonist. He is able to shoot fire from his hands. Firey has a form that makes him colored silver-blue. He is also a good friend of Leafy. Although in BFDIA, Firey forgot who is Leafy. BFAHCategory:HostCategory:BFDICategory:BFDIA Firey joined, however, in Day 4, he tried to get the spaceship to Mars to crash on Tennis Ball, and it missed, and the brakes broke, so they crash landed, and lost. This was one of the reasons he got eliminated, the second being he won Season 1. He rejoined, but lost before the final 3. Battle For Inanimate Insanity Firey is a confirmed contestant for the upcoming BFDI camp called Battle for Inanimate Insanity. BFDIA Randomized Firey is a male contestant on BFDIAR, he was originally a contestant on team Ice but switched to Epic from peer pressure. Later in Episode 5, Firey joined team Freesmart along with Pencil, Match, Ruby, Book, and Ice Cube. However, Firey doesn't like to be near Ice Cube. After the merge, Firey has won almost all challenges, but has been up for elimination twice. Firey had major fears of being eliminated, and even bet 99 billion dollars to the announcer. In Episode 22, Eggy won 1 sextillion+ dollars, and gave a trillion to Firey, which paid off for the debt. Firey won Dream Island again in Episode 23 with 2 votes. Object Dollar Game In ODG, he only had 100 votes, so he didn't get in. But he made a cameo in Gotta Get a Dollar. Trivia * Like Pen, he wears white boxers. * People think his first name is Alexander, Alex for short, because that is similar to what fire is in Turkish. However, Firey is not Turkish, so that might be untrue. Gallery FireyandLeafyarguing XD.PNG Fireys.png Firey pic.PNG Firey 99.png Firey 31.png Firey 30.png Firey 29.png Firey 28.png Firey 27.png Firey 26.png Firey 24.png Firey 23.PNG Firey 22.png Firey 21.png Firey 20.png Firey 19.png Firey 18.png Firey 17.png Firey 16.png Firey 15.png Firey 14.png Firey 13.png Firey 12.png Firey 11.png Firey 10.png Firey 9.png Firey 8.png Firey 7.png Firey 6.png Firey 5.png Firey 4.png Firey 32.png Firey 33.png Firey.gif 200px-Firey 27.png Firey's Cute Face.jpg FireyLol.png Battle For Dream Island-Firey.png Firey-1.png 9. Firey.png Firey-2.png Firey 19.png Slappers.gif Firey Pose 2.png|This pose was made by ndiya200 Metal Firey.png Firey VS Coiny.PNG|Slap battle! Firey_Pose.png Firey Jr. Pose.png Giant Firey Pose.png Firey pose.png Firey (OLD).png Firey (PS).png|Old School Firey Old Firey and Icy.png|Firey and Icy with old school bodies Fireyan .PNG Firey_4 HEELP.png Firey_10 oo h sad.png Alpha firey speaker box.png|His Replacement Box Firey.png Coiny and Firey -Episodes 1-24-.png Nickel burned by Firey.png|Nickel on Fire(FIREY ASSET) Giant Firey.jpg|Giant Firey Firey-0.jpg Super Firey.jpg|Super Firey -8- Firey.png firey m .png Fireysilverform.png|Firey's form from Object Flash Firey_silverform.png|Silver(?) Firey asset Old_Firey_Body.png|fiirey's old idle BFDI(A) firey jr..png WOW Firey Pose.png New Firey-.png Redone Firey.png Battle For Dream Island Firey.png Firey's Pose (OM).PNG 20. Firey.png 21. Firey.png FIREY IDFB.png Names in different languages (copy) * 불 - Korean * ファイアーリ - Japanese * 火热 - Chinese * Vurige - Dutch and Afrikaans * Lửa - Vietnamese * Fuego - Spanish (Both Latin American and Castillian Spanish) and Aragonese * Fogo - Portuguese (Both Brazillian and Lusitanian Portuguese) and Galician * Ogień - Polish * Tüzes - Hungarian * Feu - French * Tomm - Breton * Tulinen - Finnish * Eldur - Faroese and Icelandic * Fieu - Romansh * Eldig - Swedish * Fyrig - Danish and Norwegian * Fajro - Esperanto * Ognjeni - Bosnian and Slovenian * Alev (or Ateş) - Turkish * Alevander - Azerbaijan * فيري - Arabic * Агністэй - Belarusian * Огненнее - Russian * Вогней - Ukranian * Foculet - Romanian * Feuer - German (Which, surprisingly, he can speak) * φωτιά - Greek * ไฟ - Thai Category:Males Category:BFDI Category:BFDIA Category:Squishy Cherries Category:Squashy Grapes Category:Another Name Category:Heroes Category:Appeared in Bfdi is the best's Voting Tournament Category:Appeared in Bfdi is the best's fanfic Category:Winners Category:Arms and Legs Category:Team No-Name Category:People Who Are Neutral Over To blue Raspberry Category:Object Flash